Let Me In
by O-Believe-It-Or-Not-O
Summary: Alison Harbor is the new kid at Kadic and our favorite purple clad boy is the first to take interest in her, but she seems to be hiding something and is refusing to tell anyone about it. Will Odd be able to pull the secret out of her? OddxOC
1. Chapter 1  Welcome to Kadic?

_Summary – Alison Harbor is the new kid at Kadic and our favorite purple clad boy is the first to take interest in her, but she seems to be hiding something and is refusing to tell anyone about it. Will Odd be able to pull the secret out of her and what will happen if he starts to fall in love with her? __**OddxOC, a little AelitaxJeremie, maybe some YumixUlrich IDK**_

**I do not own Code Lyoko, its creator does, but I do own Alison Harbor, my other character.**

_**Let Me In**_

_**By:**_

_**O-Believe-It-Or-Not-O**_

Chapter One

-Allie's POV-

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the 'administration's' office was a boy about my age with blond hair in a teardrop shape with purple in the middle of his hair. He was sitting in the second chair from the desk that held a middle aged lady with blonde hair.

"May I help you miss?" the blonde lady asked, looking up; the boy also looked up. When he saw me he smiled at me.

"Umm…I'm Alison Harbor, transfer student from England…" I trailed off as the lady put a smile on her face.

"We've been waiting for you Alison." She said nicely. "My name is Nicole." I smiled back at her.

"Please call me Allie." I said; she nodded.

"You may sit down next to Odd there and when he is finished with Mr. Delmas, you may go in." Nicole explained; I nodded and took a seat next to 'Odd'.

"Is 'Odd' really you name?" I asked as I say next to him.

He chuckled at my question. "Yep; Odd Della Robbia at your service." He said with a smile as the door in front of us opened.

"Odd, you again?" a man with grey hair, brown suit, and glasses kind of groaned. "Come in."

Odd stood up. "Like your dress by the way." He said before he walked in behind the old man. I looked down at my long sleeve white collared dress that had two sky blue stripes a half inch from the bottom with a sky blue vest that covered my whole torso; I also wore sky blue flats on my feet. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said but it was too late, he was already gone.

I sighed. Usually people mocked me because of my blonde hair and sky blue eyes, calling them generic and plain, especially with the sky blue and white following into my outfit. Whenever people would mock me, I just came up with a clever comeback which made them back off and leave me alone, at least for the day.

Within minutes, the door Odd and the old man had disappeared through reopened with the man holding the door open and Odd walking out first. "You have 2 hours of detention for falling asleep in class, Odd." The man said; Odd just nodded as if this was a habit for him. "Didn't I tell you not to make a habit of this Odd?"

Odd turned around and smiled. "But that would make life boring wouldn't it Mr. Delmas?" he said; giving me a quick wink, before turning to leave. "See you later Allie."

I smiled. "Bye Odd." I said, standing up; facing 'Mr. Delmas'.

"Do you know Mr. Della Robbia, Miss. Harbor?" 'Mr. Delmas' asked as we walked into his office.

"Not really. While we were waiting for you, which wasn't very long may I add, we talked a little; introduced ourselves and a compliment about my outfit, that's about it." I explained, sitting in a chair across from his desk.

The man nodded. "By the way I'm-" he started.

"Mr. Delmas; I know. I just heard Odd say it before he left." I finished, smiling innocently at him. He nodded and gave an awkward smile back.

"Well, Miss. Harbor." He said formally, pulling a couple sheets from a nearby printer and handing them to me. "That has your schedule and your dorm assignment. If my memory serves, your roommate is another girl fairly new to Kadic by the name of Aelita Stones. She's a very nice girl and really smart; so if you have any questions about your school work you can ask her or even her friend Jeremie Belpois."

I smiled. "Will do." I said.

"Nicole; can you come in here please?" Mr. Delmas called through the open door.

"Yes sir?" Nicole's head popped in.

"Do you mind showing Miss. Harbor to her current class…which is…" he trailed off, looking at me.

I looked down at my schedule. "Umm, Mrs. Hertz?" I questioned.

Mr. Delmas nodded. "Take her Mrs. Hertz; she'll know what to do afterward." He said; I stood up. "Your stuff is in your dorm, ready for you to unpack when you get the chance."

"Okay, thank-you Mr. Delmas." I said.

He nodded. "And hopefully I won't be seeing you often." He said; I looked at him weirdly.

_Okay that's either a good thing or a bad thing…_ my own thoughts trailed off as Nicole and I exited the administration's office.

"So, why did you move here?" Nicole asked casually; my mind froze up.

"U-Umm, p-personal reasons." I stuttered; mentally slapping myself for doing so.

Nicole smiled sympathetically to me. "You don't need to tell me, but if you need to talk to someone, our School Psychologist, Mr. Klotz, will be happy to help you." Nicole said; I relaxed a little.

_Good there's a school physiologist here, yay…I think._ I thought. "Thanks." I said as we entered a building. And made an immediate right turn then a left later, arriving at a classroom with the door opened.

Nicole motioned for me to follow slowly as she knocked on the door. A lady with grey hair and a white lab coat stopped from her lecture and turned her head. "Nicole, may I help you?" the lady asked.

Nicole put her hand on the small of my back and gave a slight push; my mind froze again. "This is our new student, Alison Harbor." Nicole said.

The lady smiled at me. "Thank-you Nicole, I'll take care of her." She said; Nicole nodded and left, leaving me kind of scared. "Alison; I'm Mrs.-" she started.

"-Hertz? I kind of figured that." I said with another innocent smile. "I guess my schedule is coming more in handy as I think about it." I laughed.

Mrs. Hertz nodded. "You may sit there behind Mr. Stern and Mr. Della Robbia." Mrs. Hertz said; I nodded and made my way to the seat behind a boy with brunette hair and Odd, sitting down behind Odd.

Mrs. Hertz turned around, writing something on the chalkboard and talking at the same time. Odd turned around in his seat and smiled at me. "So we meet again Miss. Allie." He said; I smiled and giggled.

"Odd!" Mrs. Hertz said; Odd turned back around. "You can flirt after my class. Can you answer this question?"

Odd stuttered while I looked at it as basic math and algebra. "It's 0.35 Liters, Mrs. Hertz." I answered for Odd. The whole classed looked back at me, including Odd. "What?"

"That's correct Miss. Harbor. Have you studied this already?" Mrs. Hertz asked.

I shook my head. "My b-brother gave me some hints." I stuttered as I lump in my throat formed at the mention of my brother.

Mrs. Hertz smiled at me. "Well, your brother helped me with another smart student. Odd you can learn from her example." She said, continuing on with the lesson.

Everyone but Odd turned back around. I looked down trying not to cry again while I tried to distract myself by messing with my hands. Odd eventually turned back around because of his 'friend' next to him bumping him in the elbow, which made Odd jump in his seat a little. When the bell rang for the end of class, I prayed a thanks to the bell and nearly jumped out of my seat.

"Hey, Allie, wait up." Odd's voice yelled after me and it forced me to stop even though my mind was screaming _stop!_ "Thanks for making me look like a fool." I could hear the laughter in his voice but i wasn't hearing much at the moment.

"Not like you aren't already Odd." A voice said.

"Haha very funny Ulrich." Odd said.

"I-I got to g-g-go." I stuttered, I could hear the tears starting to form.

"Hey, are you okay?" Odd asked, touching my arm.

I jerked away, taking a couple steps away from him. "I'm not f-feeling good." I said, immediately leaving, running away as tears streamed down my face.


	2. Chapter 2  Time for a Run

_**Let Me In**_

_**By:**_

_**O-Believe-It-Or-Not-O**_

Chapter Two

-Allie's POV-

I felt bad for leaving Odd behind in a confused state, but I didn't want anyone seeing me crying let alone trying to find out why. After I made it outside, I quickly ran behind a wall so nobody would see me and finally relaxed.

But, without warning, I bumped into a huge figure that was definitely taller and fatter than me. On the ground I looked up to see a man with brown hair with a white and red headband along with a red jacket, a white shirt underneath, and blue shorts.

"Oh I'm sorry…wait I don't remember seeing you around here before." The man said. "I'm Jim Morales, the gym teacher here at Kadic."

I whipped the tears out of my face. "I-I'm Alison Harbor from England but please call me Allie." I introduced.

"Why are you crying? Did Sissi say something to you? You should just take her with-" Jim asked.

"It wasn't 'Sissi'," whoever that is, "let's say I had a hard time before I came here." I partially lied. It's not exactly a lie… my thoughts trailed off.

Jim nodded. "Well, it's passing period. What class do you have next? I could help you there." He offered.

"Umm-" I pulled out the papers from my pocket the Mr. Delmas had given me. "I think my next class is with you."

"Let me see it." He said; I handed it to him and he studied it for a minute. He nodded before handing it back to me. "You are correct Miss. Harbor; you have class with me. Then after that, you have lunch. I can have someone in your class show you." A shrill sound of the bell sounded again and I partially groaned. "Come on; let's get to class."

I laughed. "At least I have an excuse for being late." I joked.

"If you were Mr. Della Robbia I'd be annoyed." Jim admitted.

My face scrunched up. "Is Odd that bad? I saw him in the administration's office talking to Mr. Delmas for sleeping in class." I explained.

Jim laughed. "Yep; sometimes he's worse. My class is one of the only ones that he doesn't fall asleep in." Jim said as we were already three quarters of the way through the courtyard. "Sometimes him and his friends disappear and it seems as if there is déjà vu" he paused. "I'd suggest you get your gym clothes on. I'll wait outside so I can introduce you to the class."

I nodded and quickly went into the locker room; picking out my locker that I had been assigned when I first got here yesterday; which is when I had put the basics in my gym locker and my bed in my shared dorm room had been set up.

I opened the locker and quickly took off my dress, vest, and shoes and putting on my white t-shirt that had blue on the hems of the collar and sleeves along with my blue shorts and white tennis shoes.

Closing the locker, I ran out of the locker room and to where Jim was standing. "Don't waste any time do you?" he asked.

"Not when I'm already late." I said before he opened the gym doors, revealing a group of students.

As Jim made his way to the front, or middle, I noticed Odd and his brunette haired friend again and groaned inwardly, keeping my face forward. "Class; this is our new student, Alison Harbor." Jim introduced. I heard a few welcomes but other than that it was silent. I walked to the left side, the opposite side of Odd and his friend, while Jim continued. "Today I'm going to assess your abilities in running." The whole class groaned while I just stayed silent. "Come on; out to the field now."

The class made their way and I closely followed. When we got outside the doors, a girl with long black hair and two stupid looking boys; one with black hair and a severe acne problem and another one with blond hair, came by me. "Oh look it's the new girl!" the girl said.

I rolled my eyes; I've seen this type before. "Call me what you want but at least I have a brain." I said, walking past her with people chuckling.

"Hey, good one." I familiar voice said. I jumped a little only to relax to see Odd. "But be careful; Sissi's the principal's daughter."

I rolled my eyes. "I know her type, I've seen it before. Miss. Dumb-as-a-bone who thinks she rules the place." I said, keeping my eyes forward.

"I'm right here you know." 'Sissi's' voice came from behind me.

I looked behind me and gave her an evil eye as we reached the track. "And I care why?" I asked as I started running, the wind flowing nicely through my hair.

The wind felt nice on my face and made me loose myself from the reality of this cruel world. I saw from the corner of my eye, Sissi coming up to my right. "Bite my dust Miss. Dumb-as-a-bone." I yelled and sped up. I heard Sissi say something incoherently and I just laughed at her, already finishing my first lap.

"Last person standing wins!" Jim's voice yelled to us. I smiled and slowed my pace down, pacing myself so I wouldn't give up early.

Nicely enough, Sissi left me alone for a while I kept passing her 'walking' or nearly passing out walk when she was trying to keep up with me. I had passed Odd maybe once but still hadn't passed his friend, who was keeping an even pace with me.

"GO ULRICH, YOU CAN DO IT!" Sissi's voice yelled out. I just shook my head in disbelief.

"You shouldn't have your love life interfere with school." I teased 'Ulrich', passing him with ease. I could tell he was starting to get worn out and the bell for lunch had already rung and we were getting a crowd; mainly people cheering for Ulrich.

"You have room to talk." Ulrich replied breathlessly.

I looked at him. "How so?" I asked, looking forward again.

"Remember Odd? He's already given you enough attention in one day that he does with a single girl." Ulrich explained. I looked at him to see him looking at a girl with black shoulder length hair and all black clothing talking with Odd.

I smiled. "Looks like someone has a crush!" I tease again.

"Last stretch Ulrich; Allie." Jim yelled.

"T-That's not true." Ulrich stuttered with a faint blush arising on his cheeks.

"Tell yourself that lover boy." I laughed, giving myself a huge jolt of energy, crossing the line Jim was standing at within a minute.

People were quiet with amazement as Ulrich crossed seconds later, stopping next to me in my hunched over state. He was breathing heavily along with me, both of us hunched over. "Congrats Alison and Ulrich; you two set the record for the longest run at Kadic." Jim said to us.

"I-I c-c-c-c-c-could have gone l-l-l-longer." I said between pants.

Jim handed both of us a water as Odd and 3 other kids headed over to us. "Guys that was amazing." Odd said.

I was still panting as I stood up fully and turned to Ulrich. "Good job." I said, holding out my hand which he took as well.

"You too, but I could beat you any time." He said with a smile.

"Wanna bet?" I asked after taking a sip of the water. "Cause I'd be careful what you wish for lover boy." Ulrich immediately started blushing as I headed for the locker room; I was laughing hysterically.


	3. Chapter 3 Visit from Mr Simone

Chapter Three

-Allie's POV-

I was sitting in my English class with a teacher I couldn't remember her name…_Ms. Kensington, I think it was._ I thought in my head. _Oh, who cares? _My English teacher was talking about our fiction story assignment that I had been told earlier about. I had written stories before so I didn't mind an assignment I liked.

There was a knock at the door and my teacher's lecture stopped then she looked at the source of the knock along with the rest of us. In the doorway was a man with brown hair and a brown beard and mustache. He was wearing a pale yellow, ¾ sleeve, shirt with a pale dark green vest on, and blue jeans.

"Mr. Simone; how can I help you?" my teacher asked; a small smile on her face to appear polite.

"Yes, Ms. Kensington," Mr. Simone started. _So it is Ms. Kensington; sweet!_ "I'd like to talk to Miss. Harbor, please." My face instantly paled at his request.

"Sure; Alison; you may take your stuff with you." Ms. Kensington informed me.

I nodded, not really thinking, and grabbed my bag. Kids were staring at me and making side comments like, 'is there something wrong with her' or 'what does the counselor want with her', as I passed by them. Odd and his friends also looked at me with genuine curiosity as I passed by them. Although we hadn't known each other for long, I was starting to wonder if they cared for me more that an acquaintance with in one meeting.

"Hello Alison; I'm Mr. Simone, your counselor." Mr. Simone introduced once we were out of the classroom; I just nodded. "I suspect you know why I want to meet you?"

I just nodded again. "I-I understand why, s-sir." I said.

We stopped at a door and he pulled out his key from his pocket, unlocking his door and leaving it open. "I understand completely that this is going to be a tough road for you, but if you talk it out, it'll help." He said as we sat down. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "Now; we won't got through the detail portion today, but I want a basic summary."

I took a shaky breath. "D-Don't you h-have it in your c-computer?" I asked; studying my hands.

"Alison; I know what you're trying to do. I've seen it with many students over the years. I need to hear your side of the story. Only when you're ready you will tell it in detail. All I am asking is a basic summary of the event." Mr. Simone said sternly yet sympathetically.

By the time we finished; he'd finally gotten me to say what had happened to me before I moved here, the bell was only 2 minutes from ringing. I, on the other hand, had tears constantly running down my cheeks and my knees pulled to my chest, in an attempt to make me feel more secure.

"I have everything written down and it matches what I have in the computer." Mr. Simone said; he looked to the clock in his room. "And in good timing too."

Suddenly we both heard a knocking at the door; Mr. Simone looked up. "Miss. Stones; how can I help you?" Mr. Simone asked nicely. "It's nice to see you again Mr. Belpois."

"You too, Mr. Simone." A male voice said, in a tense tone.

"Mr. Simone; we were curious if Allie was done. She's my roommate; so I was going to show her to the lunch room and have her meet my friends." A female voice asked politely as she stepped into the small room with three other pairs of footsteps and unfortunately, another sob erupted from my chest. "Is she okay?"

"She will be. Miss. Harbor had to talk about some, you could say, difficult things." Mr. Simone explained; I scowled inwardly at his wording.

_Difficult? Difficult? That's what you classify my brother's and mother's death as? Difficult?_ I screeched in my head; wanting so bad to yell it to him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up through my hair. "We'll take care of her. Come on Allie; let's get you something to eat. That'll make you feel better." The feminine voice said in a soft voice.

"It always makes me feel better." Odd's familiar and comforting voice said from behind me.

"We all know you're a walking stomach Odd." Ulrich's voice grumbled; I chuckled at his comment.

"Allie?" the feminine voice questioned.

I whipped the tears from my eyes and nodded. "I'm coming." I said with a cracked voice; standing up.

I walked out with them, trailing behind them and ignoring Mr. Simone saying 'have a nice day' as we walked out of the small room. While I walked behind them, I crossed my arms and slowed down without realizing it.

"Allie; are you sure you're okay?" Odd asked.

"Yeah; what did Mr. Simone have you talk about?" a blond kid with glasses.

"Let's just say that the 'difficult' thing I had to talk about; was far from difficult." I snarled.

Before any more questions could be asked; a girl with pink hair stepped in front of me. "By the way; I'm Aelita Stones, you're roommate." She said with a smile; I gave a weak smile back. "This," she points to the kids with glasses, "is Jeremie Belpois. He's seen Mr. Simone as well."

I turned to Jeremie. "Really?" I asked; he nodded. "Is there something I should know about him? Personally I don't like how he treats the students."

Jeremie nodded. "He tried to get me to take this test to get into a brainiac school." He explained as we continued.

"And?" I asked; walking next to him with Aelita on his other side.

"He flunked it." Odd said with a smile. His expression changed to a mock impression of a parent proud of their child. "I was so proud."

"What?" I asked confused. "You seem like a smart guy."

Jeremie chuckled. "They don't call me Einstein for nothing." He said as we exited the building; I looked at him like he was crazy. "I flunked it on purpose because I didn't want to leave my friends…I had no other choice."

I nodded. "That makes sense." I said.

"You didn't answer our question; what did Mr. Simone talk to you about?" Ulrich asked; Odd hit him in the arm.

Tears started falling down my cheeks again. An arm wrapped around my shoulders in an attempt to comfort me. "Shh, calm down. Ulrich didn't mean anything by it." Odd's voice said.

"Well, well, well; look at the crybaby now." An annoying high pitched voice said.

"Cut it out Sissi. There's more to what's going on to what you perceive." Odd defended.

"Oh, really? And she actually told you the only reason she's here? Now I am surprised Miss. Harbor." Sissi said.

I ripped myself from Odd's grasp and marched up to her. "You have no idea what I've been through!" I shouted. "If you would have seen your mother and brother die before your eyes, you'd understand that you never mess with me."

People were silent as I was ready to punch her, but before I did, I ran out of there, towards the forest, ignoring snide comments from others I passed. Reaching the farthest tree before I collapsed, I sat at the base, crying into my knees as flashbacks repeatedly hit me into reality.


	4. Chapter 4 The Accident

Chapter Four

_-Allie's POV-_

_Flashback_

_"Allie, dear, hurry up! We need to get going." My mother called out from our living room the floor below me._

_ I quickly grabbed my phone. "I'm coming!" I called back, running out of my room, leaving my door open, and ran down the stairs. _

_ While running down the stairs, I felt my feet trip on one of the stairs and I prepared myself of the pain after the fall. Closing my eyes tight I prepared for the pain but it never came. Opening my eyes, being a little scared I might add, I was inches from the floor, only being held from hitting the floor by the pair of arms._

_ "There's a reason why you don't run down the stairs Allie Cat." The young man hold me said; we both laughed as he set me up._

_ "Yeah, yeah, yeah." I waved my hand. "But we both know I don't always follow rules." I gave a childish grin before our mother came around the corner._

_ "Allie-Oh there you are." My mother said. "Let's get going."_

_ My brother and I nodded; following our mother eagerly to the car. "So; where we going, mom?" I asked as I got into backseat, near the window._

_ My brother laughed and shook his head. "It wouldn't be a 'birthday surprise' for you if we told you, now would it?" he said; turning around with an amused expression on his features._

_ I glared at him. "Now, now Chris. Be nice to your sister." My mother scolded lightly before addressing me; I stuck my tongue at him while he just rolled his eyes. "Alison; your brother is right."_

_ My brother smiled and stuck his tongue at me. "You'll just have to be patient Allie." Chris said with sarcasm clear in his voice; I just stuck my tongue back at him again while he laughed._

_ We had already pulled out of the driveway and my mom and brother were talking away, ignoring me in the back seat. I watched as the scenery of our small town pass before our eyes. I noticed as the car starting to slow down._

_ I leaned forward towards my mother and brother in the front seats. "No way!" I nearly shouted; my brother chuckled at my reaction. _

_ "Yes way!" my brother mocked me; I rolled my eyes at him as my mother pulled into the parking lot._

_ I smiled widely. "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" I coursed._

_ My mother stopped the car in a parking spot. "Happy Birthday, Allie dear." My mother said once both of us were out of car. I crashed into her hugging her. "You know I love you Alison. I'd go to any length to make you happy."_

_ I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Make that two of us." My brother smiled._

_ Suddenly I heard a screech of tires and everything flashed before my eyes. My brother grabbed my shoulders and spun be around, throwing me to the ground in the process. All I saw from there were bright lights and two screams along with more screeching of the tires as the driver tried to get the car to stop._

_ I had my eyes closed from the scene, not knowing the extent of the damage. When there wasn't any more noise coming to my ears, I opened my eyes to a horrific scene._

_ In front of me, there was a black car in contact with my mother's car where my brother and mother were standing only minutes ago. I could barely see the driver of the black car but I could tell that he was frozen in shock._

_ The one thing I couldn't find was my mother and my brother. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I noticed to figures underneath the car. __**No, no, please, no!**__ I begged in my head._

_ I slowly stood up despite the aching protest of my limbs and slowly made my way towards the two figures. The first figure I could make out looked like a middle aged woman with honey colored hair splattered with some blood while being sprawled everywhere. The other figure had darker honey colored hair and looked to be only two years older than myself._

_ My mind, being slow, suddenly placed the two figures as I heard loud sirens behind me. "M-Mom?" I stumbled. "C-Chr-Chris?" Neither of them answered my call so I knelled down beside my brother and gently shook him. "Chris," tears were already falling down my cheeks as the sirens were very loud behind me. "G-get up."_

_ Suddenly my feet were lifted from where I was kneeling down at. "NO!" I screamed as someone, probably a police officer, pulled me away from the scene. "LET ME GO!"_

_ "Miss. I'm sorry, but we can't let you near them." The man, as I discovered to be a police officer, sat me down on the edge of an ambulance so the paramedic could check me out. "They will do everything they possibly can to save your mother and brother." Tears continued to fall as I nodded._

_ The police officer knelt down next to me as the paramedic checked out my leg and my blood pressure. "I want you to describe what you saw before the crash. Any possible details." The man asked; I slowly nodded and whipped my tears from my cheeks._

_ "M-my mother and b-brother were taking me out to eat for my birthday a-and when I figured out w-where they were t-taking m-me I was t-thanking my mother non-stop. Once I got out, I gave my mother a hug as another thank-you and was about to give one to m-my b-brother when-" I started sobbing again._

_ "Shh, it's okay. Take your time." The man said as I stool a glance over his shoulder to see the paramedics swarmed around my mother and brother._

_ I nodded. "-m-my brother had grabbed my s-shoulders and swung me around, causing me to fall against m-my leg. He hadn't said a-anything for a w-warning b-because the next thing I knew, I saw lights and my mother and b-brother u-underneath the b-black c-c-car."_

_ The police man nodded as he was writing all of this down. "Can you tell me anything about the man that crashed into your mother and brother?" he asked._

_ I nodded. "I don't think it was on purpose." I said, finally able to calm down a bit. "The ground was pretty slick as I exited the car myself and I heard the screeching from the car before he crashed."_

_ "Did you recognize the man?" the police man asked; I shook my head. "Okay thank-you-"_

_ "Allie; Alison Harbor." I answered his unasked question._

_ "-Allie." He said with a sad smile on his face. He turned towards the paramedic. "Is there any serious wounds on her?"_

_ The paramedic, also a male, shook his head. "No; just a few scraps. Her brother saved her from major injuries if she were to be hit."_

_ The police man nodded and turned back towards me. "Is there anyone that you can contact to come pick you up?" the police man asked me._

_ I shook my head for a moment. "I-I never knew who my father was and most of my mother was an only child so I have no aunts or uncles."_

_ "Any grandparents?" the police man asked; I shook my head._

_ "Dead." I answered._

_ The police man nodded as a paramedic close to my mother and brother motioned for the man to come over towards him. "I'll be right back; stay right here, okay?" he motioned; I nodded and he quickly hurried towards the paramedic._

_ Since there was a huge gap, I could easily see my brother's face. His eyes were still closed but what worried me the most was the fact that I couldn't see his chest rising up or down. Hands, that I knew were not his, were on his chest, pumping up and down as if the person were trying to stimulate his heart._

_ The police man nodded to the paramedic to slowly walked towards my brother again. The police man came back towards me with a devastated expression._

_ "W-What's g-g-going on?" I asked, frantic. "A-Are they o-okay?"_

_ The police man put a hand on my shoulder. "The paramedic informed me some difficult information Allie." The man said softly. "Your mother didn't make it Alison."_

_ Tears flowed down my cheeks again. "C-Chris? M-my b-brother?" I asked doubtfully._

_ The police man sighed. "They aren't really sure, Alison. He's barely breathing so they're going to put a tube down his throat to help him but they aren't very positive that he'll make it through the night." He explained; another sob erupted from my throat._

_ The police man hugged me softly. "I'm going to talk to my wife and see if you can stay with us for a couple nights until I can find a place for you to stay." He said; I nodded as he pulled away. "They will try to everything they possibly can to save your brother."_

_ "C-Can I s-see him? Please, just real quick?" I asked._

_ The police man nodded and helped me off of the ambulance and slowly led me towards my brother's body. He looked so vulnerable and pathetic that it started to scare me. The paramedics backed up a little so I could have some private time with my brother._

_ I held his hand as tears dripped onto it from my chin. "C-Chris; I-I don't know if you can hear m-me, but if you can, j-just listen." I took a deep breath. "P-Please be okay; I need you. W-We've already lost mom; I can't lose you too."_


	5. Chapter 5 What Comes Around Goes Around

Chapter Five

_-Allie's POV-_

Sobs continued to erupt from my throat as the flashback of my last birthday faded away again. I had watched my mother die in front of my eyes while I watched my brother slowly fade to death. Paramedics told me before I headed for France that my brother was still alive but I only thought it as a matter of time.

"Allie!" a familiar voice called out from a small difference but I ignored it as I dug my head deeper into my knees. The voice didn't call out again but I did hear the footsteps come closer to me; making me wish that I could just disappear. The footsteps I heard earlier sounded closer but they stopped seconds ago.

"G-Go away." I mumbled.

"Oh Allie," the voice said in a shocked and sad tone as they neared me.

"I-I thought I s-said to g-g-go away." I cried out.

An arm wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me against something warm and hard. Tears were still flowing out of my cheeks as I grabbed handfuls of the person's shirt while crying into his shoulder. A hand rubbed up and down my back in an attempt to calm me down but it only reminded me more of my brother, causing me to cry even harder.

I don't really know how long I was positioned like that with only a guess of who was trying to comfort me but after a while my joints were starting to ache. As my cries turned to hiccups, the clumps of the unknown person's shirt were slowly release from my hands but my head stayed buried in the person's chest.

"Allie?" the voice said. Now that I was a little bit calmer I could recognize the voice.

I pulled away from the person's chest. "O-Odd?" I questioned. "W-what are you doing h-here?" I whipped the tears from my cheeks while avoiding his eyes.

"After your encounter with Sissi you ran off, so while the others dealt with her, I ran after you to make sure you were okay." Odd explained with a slightly awkward expression on his face. I felt some force pull my face up to meet his beautiful grey eyes. "Was that okay?"

Blood rushed to my face, blush beginning to be apparent on my now pink cheeks. "Y-yeah; t-that was f-fine." I stumbled shyly. While we looked at each other, I noticed that Odd also had some pink on his cheeks as well.

Our cheeks were faint pink and our faces were inches from each other's, causing my blush to deepen into a deep red. I moved my eyes from his and noticed my position. I was practically sitting on his lap facing him with my legs swept to my left and my hands on his chest.

My blush deepened into an even more red if that was possible before I moved myself off of him. "I-I guess I should be going now." I lied, all the more wanting to stay with him the rest of the day.

I started to walk back to the school when I heard Odd start to get up. "Wait." He called after me. I turned to him to see what he wanted only to have something put on my lips. Within seconds, I realized that Odd's lips were on my own and without second thought I relaxed my muscles and kissed him back; my arms snaking around his neck.

The kiss was amazingly perfect as I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss. I felt Odd's arms snake around my waist, gently pulling me closer to his body. After about a minute, he pulled away, leaving both of us breathless with my eyes still closed.

I reopened my eyes with a slight smile on my face. "I-I'll see y-you at l-lunch." Odd stumbled nervously, which I found honestly curious. "Y-You c-can sit with my f-friends and I if you w-want." And with that he ran off with his cheeks bright red. As he ran off, he almost tripped once and I giggled to myself.

_He's so cute when he blushes…_ My thoughts trailed off as my mind drifted to the kiss that we had shared only moments ago; my head cocking to the side, my hands behind my back, and a glazed expression in my eyes.

Again, I didn't know how long I stayed like that, but it seemed like ages. Shaking my head, I followed Odd's direction and headed for the cafeteria, dying to get something in my stomach.

When I emerged from forest, only a couple kids were outside in the courtyard, but most of them were in a huge building with lots of windows in the front, eating. I noticed Odd and his friends at a table near the window, talking about something.

Ignoring my fear of bumping into Sissi again, I headed towards the building, for the first time in the last couple weeks, not thinking of the accident that took my mother's life and most likely my older brother's.

The closer I got to the cafeteria, the more students I saw; and the closer I got to Sissi. I could feel her gaze on me but I didn't give her the satisfaction of looking at her, which probably pissed her off more. Before opening the cafeteria door, I took a deep breath, then stepped in, quickly heading for the now short lunch line.

Not many kids were in the lunch line, which I figured, while I grabbed a tray and slid down. "Well; hello there, dear." A lady with grey hair said. "I haven't seen you around before. I'm Rosa, the lunch lady, as you kids call us these days."

I smiled at her. "I'm new here, just arrived today in fact. I'm Alison Harbor, but call me Allie." I introduced myself; she smiled back.

"Welcome to Kadic." She said; I nodded in thanks. "Now what would you like?"

I thought for a moment. "Do you have a salad by chance?" I asked curiously. It seemed very doubtful while I looked at the food she had out.

But to my surprise, she nodded. "I don't get that one very often." She said. "It's nice to know someone likes to eat healthy." She went deeper into the kitchen before coming back with a bowl of lettuce and other veggies. "And I'd suggest giving your extra portion to Odd. He's a heavy eater."

I chuckled. "Thanks." I said as I put it on my tray. I walked out to see Aelita waving over to me and I rolled my eyes but smile at her.

Before I could get even halfway there, Sissi blocked my way. "Well, well, well; what do we have here?" she said while the two goons behind her just smiled along with her.

"Umm; let me think. A girl who is smarter than you'll ever be?" I said loudly; I heard chuckling throughout the cafeteria. I bumped past her and walked to the table Odd and his friends were at.

"Excuse me!" Sissi screeched. I looked down at my tray and got an idea.

I grabbed the dressing I had and turned around without Sissi seeing it. "Listen here Sissi." I growled. "Just like I said before. If you would have watched your mother and brother die in front of your eyes…you'd understand..." I pulled the dressing over her head and poured it down on her; causing her to yell in surprise. "…that you never mess with me; Alison Harbor."

She ran out with people cheering me; I had a wicked smile on my face. "Have fun cleaning that out!" I yelled after her before laughing.

I was still laughing as I made my way to the table I had my tray at. "That was amazing!" Odd's voice, mixed with laughter, said.

I nodded in acknowledgment. "I've wanted to do that so badly since I first saw her." I laughed out as I sat beside Odd.

The whole table was laughing, along with the whole cafeteria. "You need to be careful though." Ulrich's mentioned.

"Yeah; she's the Principal's daughter." A girl I didn't recognize continued. She has raven black hair to her shoulders and all black clothing.

I stayed silent as I took a bit of my raw salad. "What are you going to do when Jim comes to find you?" Aelita asked curiously once I finished swallowing my salad.

I shrugged. "If she's smart she won't tell." I smiled. "Like I said twice now. You never mess with me." I shrugged again. "But, even if she does; I'll find a way to twist it around on her."

Aelita nodded. "It's about time someone does that to her, but no one's had the nerve, for the fear to be kicked out." The raven haired girl said; I smiled. "I'm Yumi by the way."

"Alison Harbor, but call me Allie." I introduced for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"How can you eat that?" Odd asked in a hurt voice.

"What? My salad?" I asked he nodded. I rolled my eyes. "It's healthy for you." I eyed his huge stack of food. "You should try it sometime." The table burst into another fit of laughter; Odd just crossed his arms and huffed. "Odd," he looked at me. "Rosa said something about me giving you my actual portion of food since I didn't eat any of it."

"And with that, he ran back to the line; the rest of us laughing harder. "You just made his day." Ulrich muttered; I laughed and nodded while I stared at Odd's backside, talking to Rosa.

"I know." I said; thinking of the kiss again.


	6. Chapter 6 Revealing

Chapter Six

_-Allie's POV-_

Aelita and I were in our shared dorm room, laughing about my scene earlier in the lunch room while I unpacked my single duffel bag. Aelita was looking through her science book; probably studying, which I admired her for.

Yeah; I'm smarter that Sissi, but I have trouble concentrating when you're just looking at line after line of tiny letters.

Suddenly; I heard Aelita's phone start to vibrate. She quickly picked it up and looked at the caller id before answering it. "Hello, Jeremie?" she cooed. "Okay; I'll meet you there." And with that she hung up. "Jeremie and I are going to work on an extra credit assignment."

I raised an eyebrow at her statement. "But you two have the highest grades in the school." I questioned her.

She shrugged nervously as I put my empty duffel under my bed. "It's mainly for fun. You know how we geeks can be." She said; I rolled my eyes.

"Get out of here, geek." I teased her only to have her leave the room in a matter of seconds. I shrugged and stood up from my kneeling position.

_Now, what do I do? I finished unpacking…_ I kept thinking of things I could do but nothing came to mind until I realized that I needed go to the bathroom. Grabbing my dorm key, I opened the door, stepped out, and then closed it before locking it. I walked further down the building until I came across the girl's bathroom and opened the door as I put my key into my shoes, so they'd be safe.

After I exited the stall, I went to the sinks and quickly washed my hands. I dried them and exited the bathroom. Trying to memorize all that I had learned today in class, I exited the dormitory and just enjoyed the fresh air.

"Miss. Harbor." An older voice called out; snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Jim coming towards me, but something seemed different about him.

I turned towards him. "Yes Jim?" I asked, looking him directly in the eyes. "What's up?"

Jim didn't talk until he was in front of me. "I need to talk to you." He said.

I nodded. "Are you okay Jim?" I asked as I followed him. "Do you have a cold or something? You voice seems scratchy."

Jim didn't answer as we rounded the back corner of the English building. "Alison Harbor." He said.

I looked at him weirdly. "That's my name." I muttered.

Suddenly my feet were inches, maybe even feet, off of the ground and the top of my dress was scrunched up. I scratched at his hand that was holding me up. "Jim; what they heck are you doing?" I nearly shouted.

Jim smiled evilly just as a symbol flashed in his eyes. I froze. _Where have I seen that before?_ I thought.

"Well my dear," Jim's voice was now completely different. "I'm doing what I should have done earlier."

I started scratching at his hand again. "What are you talking about? I don't know you?" I said, scared.

Remembering my self-defense class I took a couple years back, I started moving my legs, trying to kick him anywhere. I was able to kick his legs a couple of times but he was strong and his legs refused to buckle under the pressure. "Now you wouldn't hurt your own father, would you?" he said.

And in that instant, I froze and fell to the ground at the same time. I stayed frozen as I heard commotion coming only inches from my spot. "I'll see you later, my dear." The strange voice said before I heard a collapse.

Only seconds passed before the person that had gotten me out of his grip came to my side. "Allie; are you okay?" Odd's familiar voice asked urgently; I just nodded absently as he helped me up. "What did he say to you and what did he mean by that last sentence?"

I just stayed speechless. _My father? But that's impossible. Jim can't be my father. I have no resemblance to him._ I debated in my head while Odd was ushering me to move somewhere, but I had no idea where.

"Jeremie; don't do a return yet…" Odd was talking to Jeremie on his cell phone but I didn't bother to listen in on the conversation.

Then my mind reminded me of the difference between Jim this morning and Jim just now. _His voice was different…He was stronger….And that symbol in his eyes…Where have I seen that before?_ I was trying to remember where I had seen the symbol before when Odd and I came across a sewer hole.

I just looked at it blankly. "You're going to have to trust me." Odd's voice said; he must have caught my gaze, but I just nodded as he opened it and let me go in first.

I got to the bottom of the ladder and Odd came seconds after. He started running down the narrow path beside the stinky water and I reluctantly followed him, not bothering to ask where we were going.

By the time we Odd had finally stopped running, we were at another ladder and I was panting, trying to catch my breath. He climbed the ladder first and I hesitantly followed after him. The light from the sun briefly stung my eyes since I was in a dark sewer.

Odd stuck out his hand and I grabbed it, still in my trance as he helped pull my body up. Once I was up we went into an abandoned factory and entered an old elevator. "I-Is this s-safe?" I questioned.

Odd gave me a small smile. "It's fine, trust Me." he said as the elevator started, going down.

When the doors reopened, I saw a computer with a dome without the top, but what shocked me the most was to see Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi standing inside the room.

"Odd; first of all, why did you keep all of us here, and second, why did you bring Allie here?" Ulrich grumbled.

Odd looked to Jeremie for assistance. "It wasn't all Odd. It was partly me as well." Jeremie said. Everyone, including me, looked at him. "Let me explain Lyoko to Allie then Odd and I will tell you why we are doing this."

Ulrich and Yumi grumbled but nodded. "Allie I'm going to explain some complicated things that seem science fiction but you need to listen and trust me on this, okay?" Jeremie asked; I nodded for him to continue. "Okay so Lyoko is a virtual world created by Franz Hopper and is contained in this supercomputer. Franz originally created Lyoko along with Xana for a military project. Xana was originally supposed to be good, but it unexpectedly turned evil on him."

"Hold on, hold on. What's Xana?" I questioned.

Jeremie rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh yeah; forgot that." He said.

"Says the Einstein that saves Aelita from his clutches every day." Ulrich grumbled; I ignored him and turned my attention to Jeremie again.

"Xana is a malevolent artificial intelligence that seems to only exist to take over the world. It has the power to launch attacks, like controlling electricity and possessing people, but can only do this by activating Towers in Lyoko." Jeremie explained; I nodded. "Well; Aelita is the only one to counter the attacks that Xana started by deactivating those towers and Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd protect her from Xana's clutches."

"Why does 'Xana' want Aelita?" I questioned.

"Because I have the keys to Lyoko. If he gets those keys, then he is free from Lyoko." Aelita explained herself. "I got the keys when my father virtualized both of us on Lyoko…which was created 10 years ago when I was 13."

"But if Lyoko was created 10 years ago; then you'd have to be 23." I said.

"It's because Lyoko stopped the aging process for me. So all the years I was here until Jeremie found me and virtualized me onto Earth again, I was still the same age I was when I was first virtualized." Aelita explained.

I nodded; trying to process all this information. I already had a hard time learning but this was just getting ridiculous. "Okay, hold on. This doesn't make any sense." I argued. "What does this have to do with me?"

"I'd have to agree with her Jer." Yumi said.

Jeremie and Odd sighed at the same time, which was starting to scare me. "AllieisXana'sdaughter!" Jeremie said a little too quickly.

Ulrich and Yumi stood up confused. "What?" Ulrich, Yumi, and I said simultaneously.

Jeremie took another deep breath. "Allie. Is. Xana's. Daughter." He said each word with the correct amount of pronunciation. Everyone but Jeremie froze.


	7. Chapter 7 Out in Town

Chapter Seven

_-Odd's POV-_

"Jer, are you sure you got that right?" I questioned. "Xana's a program. He can't have children."

Jeremie didn't answer my question and just stayed silent like everyone else did. I looked at Allie from the corner of my eye to see her scared, a look of horror in her eyes. _She just cried her eyes out only hours ago; she can't handle this._ I thought in my head.

"That's not true." Allie suddenly spoke up.

Everyone looked at her; well Jeremie, Aelita, and I just looked stunned, Ulrich and Yumi were glaring at her, a guarded look on their faces. "Elaborate on that please." Jeremie spoke up.

"You basically explained to me that Aelita was a human being turned virtual. Well…what if Xana was human?" she spoke up.

"My father created him as a program." Aelita explained nervously.

"Yeah." I spoke up. "We have no proof if he was human or not. It says in Franz's diary that he created Xana."

Allie continued to stare at Jeremie. "But are you positive of that?" she questioned stubbornly. "Like Odd said 'you have no proof'."

We were silent again; thinking of what she had said. "I got to say…she has a point." Yumi announced; we all turned to her. "It would make sense why he wants to take over the world."

"How so?" I asked.

Yumi sighed. "Let's say Xana was human." She said, stepping forward. "And Franz originally meant to create Xana as a program. If the person got stuck in the scanners at the same time Franz was creating 'Xana'…well, there you go."

"But why would he, or she, want to hurt either one of us?" Aelita asked; indicating to herself and Allie.

"To get revenge on Franz but hurting or killing you, Aelita, Franz Hopper's only daughter." Yumi offered.

"W-What about m-me?" Allie stumbled. _She can't handle this…_ I trailed off as she began to speak up again. "W-why would a father w-want to h-hurt his daughter." I could see her eyes begin to glaze with tears.

"Let's not make any predictions yet." I spoke up. "Let's investigate first, to see if our theory if true first."

Ulrich looked over to me surprised. "That may have been the smartest thing you've ever said." he joked; I glared at him.

Then in an instant, Allie's figure ran out of the room and into the elevator. She pressed the button and, being close to the elevator myself, I hopped in before it could close all the way. She sank to the floor, tears streaming uncontrollably.

I quickly ran to her side and pulled her into a hug for the second time today. _We shouldn't have talked about this in front of her._ I thought angrily. "Shh, it's going to be okay." I muttered softly.

"H-How can i-it?" she cried out. "M-my mother is d-dead; which I w-wouldn't be s-surprised if i-it was Xana, m-my b-b-brother's close to d-death, and now I h-have an e-evil f-father." She sobbed more; I felt helpless, there was nothing I could say or do. "I-I should be in C-Chris's place."

_Chris…that must be her brother._ I thought to myself before gently pulling her off of me. Her head stayed down and I pulled her face up so her eyes would meet mine. "Don't ever say that, you got that?" I said sternly.

"But-" she started to protest.

I shook my head. "No Allie. No Protests, No Nothing." I conquered. "I don't know what happened to your mother and brother, but if your brother is that strong to survive whatever happened, he's strong enough to heal and be there for you."

She hung her head in defeat. "Why does this always have to happen to me?" she asked.

I sighed, not knowing what to say. Instead of saying anything, I stood up, helped her up and started dragging her out of the factory. "We're going to do something to get your mind off of this." I informed before she asked.

"What about classes?" she asked; I laughed. "I'm serious!"

"You're funny Angel." I said, still laughing.

She pulled out of my grip and crossed arms. "I'm serious Della Robbia; I've never ditched class before." She said defiantly. "And don't call me Angel!"

I smiled and laughed at the same time. "Well; there's a first time for everything." I said and grabbed hand before she could protests. "You gotta live a little, Angel."

She didn't do anything, just huffed, as she let me pull her off towards town. "Where are we going?" she asked.

I smiled. "Somewhere with food." I admitted with a cheeky smile.

She looked shell shocked. "B-but you just ate. How can you be hungry again?" she blurted.

I just shrugged. "My, or our, friends are still trying to figure that out." I admitted.

She just rolled her eyes. "Only you, Odd." She said, actually following me, forgetting the fact that class was going to start soon. "Odd; c-can I tell you something?"

I nodded. "Sure." I said. "It's about what happened to your brother, isn't it?" she nodded. "Okay, take your time."

We ended up going to the ice cream parlor. She got a cotton candy flavored ice cream while I got vanilla.

"I always thought you were the one to get the crazy flavors, not me." Allie informed me.

I laughed. "Oh, I like crazy flavors, but you always should enjoy vanilla here and there." I said.

She laughed as a song started coming through the parlor's speakers. "You're the master of taste." She laughed. _"Praying won't do it. Hating won't do it. Drinking won't do it. Fighting won't knock you ou…t of my head."_

"You sing?" I asked; she smiled and continued the song.

"I love this song." She said. "My brother always sung it to me when I was depressed. It has a good message." I nodded. "Do you know the name of it?"

"Umm." I rubbed the back of my head. "I have no clue."

She chuckled. "It's _All Time Low_ by The Wanted." She said.

_"So when you gonna let me, When you gonna let me out, out?"_ she continued singing softly. _"And if you know. How do you get from an all-time low? I'm in pieces, seems like peace is the only thing I'll never know. How do you get out, get out?"_

"You have a wonderful voice, Allie." I said, stunned. She smiled shyly, looking down.

"Everybody says that." She said.

"But you really do!" I protested.

"What about you?" Allie suddenly asked, getting up to put her bowl in the trash; I followed her.

"What about me?" I asked confused.

He pushed me slightly. "Can you sing, smart one?" she asked.

I shrugged. "A little, but I'm a better dancer." I said proudly.

She laughed. "Sure, whatever you say." She said as we arrived at the gates. School was out already so kids were swarming around the courtyard. "See you later than."

I nodded. "Yeah, see you." I said back.

Allie smiled before coming closer to me and giving me a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for cheering me up." She said quickly and before I could blink, she was gone. I smiled all the way to my room…


	8. AUTHOR UPDATE

_Hey Readers,_

_I know I haven't updated in a while, and I've very, very sorry about that. I've been very busy with school work and all that I haven't had a chance to even think about getting online._

_Anyways, chapter 8 is also up and, just for knowledge sake, I've added a tiny piece of detail to chapter 7 for those of you who have already read chapter 7. _

_I have chapter 9 already started and will hopefully have it posted up soon. _

_For those who have any suggestions on what they would like to see in this story, feel free to tell me and I can see if I can put it in words._

_Thanks to all who have been reviewing and I hope you continue to do so. So don't forget; send me any suggestions that you might have in mind, I'm welcome to new ideas!_

_Thanks,_

_O-Believe-It-Or-Not-O_


	9. Chapter 8  Unexpected Visitor

Chapter Eight

_-Allie's POV-_

"So if you do this equation right…what would your answer be?" Mrs. Hertz asked. I was in her chemistry class, sitting behind Odd and Ulrich, with my head down.

"Alison, do you know the answer?" _Of course she'd pick on me._ I thought

I looked at the problem, raising my head. "Umm…" I said out loud.

"It's 64.12 mille-liters." A voice from outside the classroom said. "I'm sorry for interrupting."

Mrs. Hertz turned towards him while I slammed my head down on my desk. "Not again!" I groaned.

"Could I speak to Alison, please?" Mr. Simone asked.

Odd looked at me sympathetically. "Of course. Alison, take your things with you." Mrs. Hertz said.

Grumpily, I snatched my bag from its position on the floor and practically stalked out the door, following Mr. Simone. "What's the deal?" I asked. "I thought you said I could come to you when I was ready."

Mr. Simone didn't answer me; instead, he just kept walking. It was when we passed his office when I started getting suspicious. "Mr. Simone? Where are we going? We already passed your office." I asked wearily.

"Calm down Alison." He said softly. "We're not talking about that incident. Someone wishes to talk to you."

I cocked my head to the side as I followed him. "Who?" I asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said; I grumbled.

"Why didn't Mr. Delmas send Jim or something?" I asked.

"Jim has a class right now. I was the only one available." Mr. Simone said.

We walked the rest of the way in dead silence. _It has to be about Chris! Oh no, no, no, no, no._ My thoughts were going crazy as all sorts of scenarios passed through my head.

"Your visitor is waiting for you in the waiting room. Take all the time you need." He said before disappearing.

I stood there frozen and nervous. Taking a hesitant step followed by another, I slowly made my way towards the main office and entered it. Inside the small room was a man in an officer uniform, looking down with his head in his hands.

"O-Officer M-Michaels?" I questioned; he looked up, a sad smile on his face.

"Allie. It's good to see you." He said.

I felt tears starting to form. "Just tell me straight up. He's dead, isn't he?" I cried out.

Officer Michaels quickly made his way towards me and wrapped me in a hug. "Shh, now I didn't say that, did I?" he said softly.

I pulled away. "W-What are you s-saying?" I asked, whipped the tears from my eyes, only to have fresh tears replace the dried ones.

He smiled slightly. "Let's go somewhere a little more private." He said; I nodded.

He grabbed my small bag and kept an arm around my shoulders. It's only when I remembered passing period when I tried to hide my face. I quickly led him into the forest, to avoid my fellow students.

"Okay, now that we won't be disturbed, let me tell you what's going on." Officer Michaels said; I nodded. "After I sent you here to France, Marie and I have been checking up on your brother constantly."

I nodded. "Okay…" I trailed off.

"We thought he was getting worse at the beginning. His heart beat was low and so was his breathing…he showed no sign of improving." He continued, tears started falling again. "Hey, don't jump to conclusions now." I nodded and whipped the tears away.

"I had the day off last Tuesday so Marie and I decided to visit him in the morning. Marie had to go to the bathroom and I was watching the TV there and I heard a moan or something like that." He said; I froze.

"S-So, h-he's-" I started but he cut me off.

"Let me finish." He said gently. "I looked to him and he suddenly opened his eyes. You have one suborn of a brother." My body, which had been leaning against a tree, slide down the trunk of the tree.

I started laughing but stopped immediately. "H-How's he been doing?" I asked.

Officer Michaels smirked. "He's been annoying the nursing staff quiet a lot." He informed me; I smiled. "And…he's been asking, no more like demanding, for you. He knows you've been a wreak."

I looked up. "H-He has?" I asked with a smile.

Officer Michaels nodded. "You two are pretty close, aren't you?" he asked; I nodded. "Okay then," he started, giving me a hand to help me up, and I accepted it. "I was wondering if you'd like to come visit him over the weekend."

My heart went wild. "You mean it?" I asked.

He nodded. "I need time to get the ticket for you so I need to know by tonight what your answer is." He started.

"Seriously?" I questioned, unable to hide how excited I was.

"That's my card. It has my cell number on it. When you know, let me know." He said.

I nodded. "Will do." I said. "See you later then."

"By Allie." He said before turning to leave.

I turned the opposite way and walked towards the school, my mind racing. Out of nowhere, I must have bumped into someone, because the next thing I knew was that falling. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain, but it didn't come.

"You can open your eyes now." A deep[ish] voice said; and I slowly did so.

Looking up, a saw a boy, a little older than me, with black hair looking at me. "T-Thanks. I swore I was going to hit the concrete." I joked shyly.

He just smiled slightly as he helped me to my feet. "No problem." He said. "I'm William."

"Alison, b-but you can call me Allie." I stuttered and cursed myself for it.

He smiled friendly at me. "Well, nice to meet you Allie." He said.

I smiled at him and nodded. "Nice to meet you too." I said. "See you around?"

"We'll see." He said before leaving me there.

I stood there, thinking about what had just gone on. "Hey Allie!" Aelita's girly voice shouted. I turned to see her, along with Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie, behind her. "We were wondering where you went…you know, since you weren't in Mr. Simone's office."

"Yeah." Jeremie said, looking at me curiously. "Were you coming from the forest?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I was, and I know what you're thinking Jer, and it wasn't Xana. I had a visitor." I explained.

"What kind of visitor?" Ulrich asked.

I could feel Odd's gaze on me while I tried to think of an answer. I sighed. "Listen, the reason I was pulled from class has nothing to do with Xana, alright." I said. "It's personal."

"How so?" Jeremie asked. Both Aelita and Odd hit Jeremie with the back of their hands. "Hey, that hurt."

I laughed. "No it's fine." I said; the smile fading. "I should probably tell you guys anyway."

"Tell us what?" a voice said from behind me.

I turned to see Yumi standing there. "Hey Yumi." I said, smiling slightly. She just nodded in return and I sighed again, quieter. "Tell you guys the main reason I'm really here. I-I didn't chose to come here. In a way you could say I was forced to come here…even if that isn't the right word for it."

"Why's that?" Aelita asked.

"T-This isn't easy." I said uncomfortably. Suddenly, I felt a light pressure on my right hand and I turned to see Odd holding my hand, smiling slightly; the group was giving us all confused looks. "You see, Odd already knows."

"Knows what?" Yumi asked in an annoyed tone.

I whipped to her. "Listen Ishiyama, I'm telling you guys the main reason I can break down at any moment, so I don't want to hear you attitude." I growled; we connected eyes and I swear it was going to be a staring match.

"Then say what you want to say already, stop hesitating." Yumi said, still annoyed.

I turned from the group, out of Odd's grasp. "You want to know why I'm like this…fine!" I vented, my eyes flaring with anger and rage. "My mother died on my birthday."


	10. Chapter 9 Decisions

_Hello My Readers,_

_I know it's been a long while since I updated, but I'm finally on winter break so I hope to be writing this a lot more. This chapter is a little longer than usual and I'm hoping to make all my future chapters longer [but no promises] because one of my reviewers suggested it and I agree all the way._

_Also, I've mentioned this already, if you have any ideas to add to this story, I'm all ears; I'm welcome to suggestions! _

_Well, onto the story. And I don't own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. I only own the story line and my character Alison 'Allie' Harbor and her brother Christopher 'Chris' Harbor. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Nine**

_-Allie's POV-_

I heard Aelita gasp while everyone was silent. Slowly, I turned back around, trying to bite down the anger I was feeling. "Yumi; I don't know what your problem is…" I started; she didn't look as annoyed as earlier. "…but next time you want to complain of some stupid argument that happened between, who-knows, think about that."

Grabbing my bag, I whipped around and headed for the dorms, leaving my 'friends' in the dust. _Yumi doesn't understand…what it's like._ I thought.

_You're right my dear. _A voice said in my head, stopping me dead in my tracks in the middle of the hallway._ She doesn't understand; that's what makes you so angry._

"W-Who are you?" I said out loud under my breath.

_I'll give you a guess._ The voice said but nothing else was said, instead that familiar symbol that flashed in Jim's eyes the other day, appeared in my head.

_Xana!_ I nearly screamed in my head.

I heard a deepening chuckle in my mind._ You are correct my dear. But I don't have enough time to talk. If you want information, we can talk tonight…that okay?_ The voice said.

While thinking about it, I heard footsteps running my way. _Why would I trust you?_ I asked him as the footsteps came closer.

_Smart girl…don't worry. I wouldn't hurt my own daughter. Come to the forest at midnight and I'll explain everything to you._ The voice said.

"Allie; wait!"

"Not now guys; I don't feel like talking." I said with my back still facing them.

"But Allie; you don't understand." Aelita tried again.

"No, you don't understand!" I nearly yelled, whipping around to face her and Odd, who was standing slightly behind her. "I've lost my mother because of a driver was too careless to pay attention then to watch where he was going. My father skipped out on me and my family only to find out he might be an evil computer program who is trying to take over the world. And don't forget my brother, who's been on the verge of death for weeks now. Sure, he may be awake as of last Tuesday, but he surely isn't out of the danger zone yet. YOU don't understand."

Aelita stood there dumbfounded with tears slowly pooling in her eyes. From either my yelling or sadness, I'll never know. She opened her mouth as if she were trying to say something but the words wouldn't come out.

"Don't talk to her that way. She didn't know!" Odd chimed in to her defense.

My gaze turned towards him. "Don't get me started Odd!" I conquered. "You knew very well what I've been going through."

"That isn't an excuse, Allie, and you know it." Odd argued.

"But it gives Sissi the excuse to tease me about it? Or does it give Yumi the excuse to act the way she's acting?" I asked rhetorically. "This is happening to me, Odd, not anyone else."

"We know that." Odd said, trying to calm his voice. "We're only trying to help."

"Well stop helping Odd, because it's not." I said in a flat tone. "Count your blessings Odd, because you have a lot."

Quickly picking up my bag, I turned and started walking. "You know, if it makes you feel better, my parents aren't perfect." Odd called after me.

I sighed, stoppings briefly. "But at least they're alive Odd." I said; secretly hinting that the argument was over.

By the time I had reached the dorm I shared with Aelita, the anger had drained out of me and guilt was slowly replacing it. Looking at the time on clock that was by Aelita's bed, I noticed it was close to dinner time. I wasn't hungry at all, especially after that argument with Odd and Aelita.

'Meet me in the forest and I'll explain everything.' Xana's voice came into my head again, except it wasn't him talking to me.

It was already starting to get dark and the temperature was probably starting to drop already. Grabbing my jacket, I put it on as I closed the door to the dorm room. 'I'm not a part of their group yet.' I thought to myself. 'Plus, they can't keep my from my father.'

When I did walk outside, my thinking had been correct. The temperature was dropping and I was really starting to regret wearing dresses. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Odd and his friends eating in the lunch room. I knew they'd see me eventually, I just hoped none of them would follow me.

The forest was even colder than I had expected. I wrapped my arms around my torso in an attempt to warm myself up a little more. My hands moved up and down my arms while I shifted my legs a bit.

"I didn't think you'd come." a voice said out of nowhere.

A figure slowly presented himself through the trees. He was tall, about 6 foot tall, with black hair and near black eyes. His jaw was squared, which made him look like he was a business man or something.

"W-Well, I thought I-I'd give you a chance." I stumbled quietly.

The man smiled reassuringly. "There's no need to be scared, Alison." he said, walking up to me and placing a hand on my shoulder. "I wouldn't hurt you."

"Then why send Jim after me, huh?" I asked crossedly.

"I didn't know who you were until I looked at you." he said. "You know, you look just like your mother. In every part."

Tears wheeled up and quickly fell down my cheeks. "R-Really?" I asked in a cracked voice. "D-Did you kill her?"

"Of course I didn't. I loved you, your brother, and your mother very much. What happened to her was an unfortunate accident." he said, kneeling down to my level. "That's why I'm here with you now. You need someone in your life that will be stable; one that can help you through this."

"And how can you do that? You're not even a human anymore." I asked.

"I'm not talking about me, Alison. I'm talking about Christopher." he said.

I looked up. "C-Chris?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes. You should go with Officer Michaels to see your brother this weekend." he said.

"But-" I complained.

"No buts. You are going no matter what." he said.

I re-crossed my arms. "You can't make me." I said, tilting my head slightly away from him.

"Oh? You'd be surprised what I can do." he said. "Don't you want to see him?"

"Of course I do." I said defensively.

"Then why don't you?" he asked.

"Because-well-"

"Is it because of your 'so-called-friends'?" he asked; I only nodded. "I saw the argument, Alison. Friends don't do that; at least as far as I know."

"But-"

"Listen; those 5 are not your friends, especially that Odd Della Robbia." he said sternly. "They don't trust you because you are my daughter. Yumi made that very clear. The others are just too guilty to admit it."

I looked down at my feet with my arms dropped to my side, only to bring my arms back up to my side from shivering.

"Let's get you out of the cold before you freeze to death." he said, placing a hand on the middle of my back

"How come you're not cold?" I asked as we walked back towards the edge of the forest.

He chuckled. "Because I'm older than you, which makes me bigger than you and more equipped to handle the cold." he said before we stopped. "Now, go inside and get warm. When you do, call Officer Michaels and tell him you'll go see your brother, alright."

"Alright dad." I said. Only after I realized what I had said, I opened my mouth to apologize, only to find that he wasn't there. "Hmm." I walked the rest of the way out of the forest, only to bump into Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich.

"Allie, have you seen anything weird?" Aelita asked immediately. "Anything that would suspect you of Xana?"

"Why would she tell you?" a voice asked.

I knew who it was without even looking over. Instead of throwing a snide remark I just ignored her. 'No way am I telling the truth to them.' I thought.

"Of course not." I said, giving Aelita a fake smile. "I've been walking around here for a half hour now and nothing suspicious caught my vision."

Aelita nodded. "Alright then." she said.

"Are we sure she's telling the truth?" Yumi asked.

This time, I did turn towards her. "I haven't even met my so-called-father. How could I take his side when I don't know him?" I asked rhetorically. "As far as my knowledge expends, my father skipped out on me and my family, which makes him nothing to me."

"Listen, Aelita, I'm sorry for yelling at you, you too Odd. I just have too much being placed on my shoulders right now and it's not easy to balance it all."

Well, that's the end of this chapter. Remember, I'm welcome to suggestions.

Also, I'm planning on sending Allie to Lyoko soon. What do **you** think she should look like?


	11. Chapter 10 Save the Day!

_Hello Again. Here's Chapter Ten of "Let Me In", and as promised, Allie is going to Lyoko. I'd like to thank __**LyokoWarrior915**__ and __**allie **__for their ideas for Allie's Lyoko costume. And to answer azure blue espeon's question: I have a couple ideas in mind, some better than others, but I was just curious if any of the readers wanted to see something in this story. I'm very good at intertwining things into things so if anyone has requests, suggest them in a review and I'll let you know if I'll use it. I'll give all the credit to said person._

_Anyway, on with the story…_

Chapter Ten

_-Allie's POV-_

_Now of all times._ Was the first thought that came into my mind. Even though I haven't been to Lyoko, I knew a Xana Attack when I saw one.

The scene currently in front of me showed a teacher, whom I had no idea, possessed and aimed expertly maneuvered punches and kicks for a middle-aged person. Those expertly maneuvered punches and kick were aimed towards a girl with short raven hair, who was dodging the punches and kicks as best as she could.

_Yumi!_ I shouted in my head when I recognized her. _Umm, what to do…what to do!_ I eyed everything around me until my eyes caught sight of some rocks. I smiled slightly and grabbed them. I looked at the possessed person again with some regret setting in. _I-It's not like he's really my father fighting Yumi…so, I'm not really hitting him…_

Without second thought, I threw the rocks with well-aimed practice. The possessed teacher fuzzed up like a computer would if you poured water on it. Yumi froze, unsure of what happened. She whipped towards the direction of the rock that I had thrown to see me.

Before she could make a move, the mysterious teacher jumped up, holding a hand up. I ran towards her immediately. "Yumi, watch out!" I yelled, before I pushed her to the ground and taking the hit for myself.

Ever put your finger in an outlet and been electrocuted? Yeah, me neither, but I bet this is ten times worse. Being electrocuted on the spot was worse than anything I've ever imagined. But that's not what hurt the most. Since this mysterious teacher was being controlled by my father, you'd think he'd stop immediately, but he didn't.

The electricity flowing through my body was making me scream and making me tired at the same time. It's only when Yumi knocked him off of his feet when the electricity stopped. Yumi ran over to me, helping to my feet and helping me stand since I was having trouble.

"Allie, are you okay?" she asked in an urgent tone.

I smiled weakly. "I-I've been better." I said. I looked to see the mysterious teacher still fuzzing up. "We need to get out of here before the teacher gets back up.

"Can you walk?" she asked; I just nodded even though I wasn't completely sure. "I'll call Jeremie for an update. Well head for the factory just in case."

"Alright." I said. Yumi let go of me and I stumbled a little before we took off for the forest.

"Jeremie, it's Yumi." Yumi said when Jeremie finally picked up.

_"Yumi; thank-god you called! Ulrich and Odd are having a hard time."_ Jeremie's voice said immediately.

"I'm on my way." Yumi replied. "Allie is too."

_"Allie?"_ Jeremie's voice asked.

"Yep. We're both heading for the factory as we speak." Yumi said as we reached a swear opening. "If it weren't for her, Xana might have won this one."

I groaned silently as I pulled it off. I let Yumi go first before climbing in myself and closing the opening. When I reached the bottom, I grabbed a skateboard that I knew wasn't there before and immediately took off behind Yumi.

It didn't take long for us to reach the end of our journey in the swear. Yumi was already climbing up and I quickly followed suit. Yumi extending her hand to help me up and I took it, and then we took off towards the factory in front of us.

When we entered the elevator, I dialed Jeremie. "Hello?" he asked nervously.

I rolled my eyes. "It's me Jeremie, Allie." I informed. "Yumi and I are in the elevator. Warm up the scanners for us."

"Welcome back, Allie. And no problem, but you do know it's your first time, right?" he asked.

Again, I rolled my eyes as the elevator doors opened to a room of three tall cylinders. "Not a big problem right now. We're here." I said, closing my phone, hanging up on him.

"Just enter a scanner and Jeremie will do the work." Yumi explained quickly.

I nodded and did so, hopping into the middle one. Just as the doors were closing, the scanner across from Yumi's opened up but I didn't see who it was.

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Allie,"

"Scanner Yumi, Scanner Allie,"

"Virtualization,"

The bright light hurt my eyes intently. And when I opened them again, I saw a forest in front of me. Then, all of a sudden, my body dropped. And almost instinctively, I maneuvered into a crouching position, which caused me to land on my feet.

"How'd you do that?" Yumi asked. I looked to my right to see Yumi in a geisha outfit with a lot of make-up on her face.

I shrugged. "Don't know." I said. "It was instinct, I guess."

She shrugged as two things, that looked like vehicles, materialized in front of us. "There are your rides girls. Allie, you can use the Overbike since Odd is using the Overboard." Jeremie informed me.

"Right." I said, hopping onto the bike.

"Be careful!" Ulrich's voice said.

Laughing, I revved the bike. "Don't worry Ulrich. I won't damage it too much." I replied sarcastically.

All I heard for a reply was a growl, causing my to laugh again as I started riding after Yumi. "Hey Jeremie?" I called.

"Yeah, Allie?" he asked.

"What are my weapons?" I asked sheepishly. "I kinda need to know now."

"According to the computer, you should have Kunai Knifes. You can also call them a type of dagger. You can throw them and they'll come back to you. They're much like Yumi's fans except knifes." He informed. "They're on your waist. You have four of them."

"Interesting." I said, eyeing Yumi with a smirk on my face. "Ironic, huh, Yumi?"

Both of us laughed at Jeremie and Ulrich questioned the irony of the subject. The laughing stopped when lasers came into view. Yumi flew high into the air to get a good angel while I revved the bike faster.

Ahead, I saw Yumi going in for Aelita, while Odd was struggling with the monsters that resembled blocks but with legs and the hauntingly familiar eye. Pulling out one of my kunai knifes, I aimed for the monster that was currently trying to fire at Odd before throwing it expertly.

The knife hit the eye perfectly just before it fired. Odd's face was frozen in shock. "Hey Odd," I started, coming up behind him; causing him to turn around, smiling a second later. "Need help?"

"Allie!" he said while I caught my kunai knife. "Nice look." The bike stopped besides him to look at my outfit.

A tight blue bodysuit covered my upper body with long sleeves and ended with very short shorts. There was white going across my chest in a diagonal fashion and a red hankercheif hanging from the collar of the bodysuit. I had a grey belt that also hung in a diagonal fashion on my hips that held my kunai knifes. Long white socks came up to my upper thigh, almost meeting my bodysuit, with a light grey stripe on each near the top. I also had blue boots that covered the entire portion of my lower leg and the front of my knee. Almost like my bodysuit, there was white on the front of the boot but it wasn't diagonal.

"We have work to do, Odd! Now isn't a good time to complement on Allie's looks." Yumi yelled to him. Man, if I were on Earth, I'd be blushing for sure.

"She's right." I said while patting the back portion of the bike. "Hop on." Odd did so without hesitation. "Put your hands on my shoulders, not my waist."

"Aww no fun!" he complained. While I revved the bike again, I rolled my eyes. "What's the plan?"

"No idea!" I said while I speed past the monsters. Up ahead, Aelita and Yumi were back to back while Yumi was trying to defend herself from the monsters.

"Ahh!" Odd's voice faded.

My head whipped around to see Odd's form devirualizing. "Odd!" I yelled. "You're going to pay for that."

Whipping out two of my kunai knifes, I threw them towards the monsters near Aelita then quickly placing my hands on the handles. Both monsters, not being able to dodge them, exploded. Aelita's head turned towards me and smiled.

I held out my hand. "Grab on Aelita!" I called to her; she nodded.

Before I reached her, a laser was aimed at me and hit me in the side. I groaned quietly but kept my hand extended.

Once I was close enough to her, Aelita grabbed hold of my hand and I swung her around behind me. "I'll get her to the tower Yumi. Can you distract the monster long enough?" I asked while catching my kunai knifes again.

Yumi nodded. "I'll do my best. These blocks aren't too hard." She said.

"Thanks." I said before revving the bike and speeding away.

Aelita's hand pointed out on my left side in front of me. "There's the tower." She said.

I looked in the directed direction to see a tall white cylinder with a glowing aura. "Right." I said, leaning forward while Aelita's arms wrapping around my waist tightly.

There were different monsters guarding the tower. "Ahh! What are those!" I asked in a creped out tone.

"They're Tarantulas." Aelita explained.

"Aww man. I hate spiders." I groaned.

"Aww, little Allie is scared of spiders." A voice came out.

I growled as the tarantulas started shooting at us. "Shut it Odd! I know where you sleep and I know your roommate." I yelled.

"Party pooper." Odd's voice said.

Aelita giggled a little before yelping scardilly and hiding further in my back. I pulled out one of my kunai knifes while directing the Overbike with one hand. "You tarantulas are worse that the real thing! But not as hard to kill." I said, throwing the kunai knife towards the tarantula.

One of it's lasers hit my chest, causing it to fuzz up and me to growl. "Allie, you're down to 60 life points!" Jeremie yelled.

I smiled as the first tarantula exploded, both hands controlling the Overbike again. "That's more than enough." I said towards Jeremie then I directed my voice towards Aelita. "Aelita, hold tight. I don't want you falling off."

I felt Aelita nod and her arms tightened again. The speed on the Overbike increased again, probably to it's limit. The remaining tarantula kept shooting at us.

"Yumi!" Jeremie's voice yelled out. "Allie, it's up to you!"

"Thanks for the pressure!" I yelled back, dodging the lasers in a diagonal pattern. "Aelita, I have an idea, but you'll have to trust me."

"What exactly is the idea?" Jeremie asked hesitantly.

"Give me some credit, Jeremie. She, in fact, did save me and get me and her time to get to Lyoko." Yumi's voice came over distantly.

I smiled. "Yeah, give me some credit. I bet it's better than Odd's!" I said, hearing a 'hey' in the distance followed my some chuckling. "Now, Aelita, when we get close enough to the tower, I'm going to do a hard skid, turning in the opposite direction of the tower. You'll let go before I do that so you can get near the tower. I'll distract the tarantula long enough to get you to the tower. Got that?"

"Yeah." Aelita said.

"Is that safe?" Jeremie asked.

"Do we have many options?" I asked and didn't get a reply. I raced towards the direction of the tarantula. "Let go now Aelita!"

Aelita's arms slowly let go of me just before I started the skid. I heard Aelita's yelp as she hit the ground and started rolling. The Overbike continued to skid but gave way, which was not in my plan, which caused me to fly off towards the edge.

"Allie!" several voices yelled.

Just before I was going to hit the water, my hand grabbed hold of the edge, keeping me from hitting the water. "That was close." I said under my breath.

My other hand grabbed the edge as I heard a stiff sound of what sounded like metal rubbing against metal. I lifted my body up just in time to see Aelita enter the tower while the tarantula made its way towards me.

I gulped; I couldn't grab a hold of my knifes without letting myself fall and if the tarantula hit me, I'd surely fall into the water. My eyes closed, scared of the outcome; my mind trying to think of something else.

Then, suddenly, I felt myself being lifted up. And, just as suddenly, my feet were touching solid ground. I slowly opened my eyes one by one to see the forest and myself in the middle of it with the monster gone.

"J-Je-Jeremie, w-what just happened?" I asked

"I don't know." He said. "I'm checking it right now."

I sighed. "At least Aelita's in the tower." I said quietly.

The aura of the tower changed from red to green and Aelita's figure soon come out. She smiled at seeing me alright. "Allie, you're alright!" she yelled, running to my figure and giving me a hug. "How'd you do it?"

I shrugged. "No idea. Jeremie's trying to figure it out." I explained. "Hey, Jeremie, can you bring us in?"

"Yeah, sure." He said. "Devirtualize Aelita, Devirtualize Allie," Looking down, my body slowly began to disappear until I couldn't see.

Opening my eyes again, I groaned as my body slid to the bottom of the scanner. My hands were on either side of the scanner while my legs were tucked underneath me. Smoke surrounded me as the scanner doors opened. Four figures stood in front of me and I didn't have the strength to look up.

Two pairs of arms, Odd and Ulrich; guessing by the clothing, helped me up. "And I though jet lag was bad." I said weakly, getting some chuckling from my friends.

"Is it worse than being electrocuted?" Yumi asked in an amused tone.

I lifted my head slightly to see her smiling while Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita were just confused. "What?" they all asked in unison.

"I think it's about equal with the result, but the pain factor goes to the electricity." I said. Yumi and I were both silent for a moment before bursting out in laughter, which didn't last long for me because of how weak I was.

"Okay, since when have you two been friends?" Ulrich asked as I put all my weight on Odd.

Yumi and I connected eyes and smiled. "You'd have to have been there." We said together as we reached the elevator.

"How so?" Aelita asked curiously.

We all sighed. "I'll explain later Aelita." I said as the elevator doors opened to reveal Jeremie in the chair again.

"Good job, Allie. If it weren't for you; who knows where we'd be." Jeremie said, smiling my direction.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked, not moving.

Jeremie shook his head. "I'm still researching it." He said. "I'm going to stay here a little longer to figure it out. Hopefully I'll have an answer by morning."

_There's no changing him._ I thought. "Alright." I said, looking over to Odd. "Can you help me to my room? I think I could sleep for a day with all this jet lag." We all burst out laughing.

"Does that mean I can have your portion of dinner?" Odd asked; we all continued to laugh harder.

"See you later, Jeremie." Aelita and I said before the doors closed.

_Hope you enjoyed. I've already started the eleventh chapter; 3 pages so far, and I'll see if I can post it today but no promises. :D_


	12. Chapter 11 Discovery

A.N.: It's been just under 6 months since I've updated and I feel terrible about that. To be honest, I was very busy in school and had a slight amount of writer's block. Anyway, here's Chapter 11 of Let Me In. This chapter explains the powers that Allie possesses. Again, I'm sorry for not updating in a long while and I will do my best to get better at updating.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven<span>

_-Allie's POV-_

_ Yawn._

"Tired?" Ulrich asked.

I nodded. "I fell asleep at 6 and I'm still tired." I complained. "I guess all that happened yesterday really tired me out. Good thing today is Saturday; only a half-day of classes!"

Ulrich nodded. "I hear you." He said. "Sundays are better though."

"Of course they are." I said, letting my head rest on my arms. "I could have slept in if it were Sunday today."

"I sleep in every day." Odd's voice said as he came closer.

Ulrich and I groaned simultaneously. "You wake up at the sound of someone saying 'food'." Ulrich conquered; I chuckled while I kept in my position.

"And you sleep in class." Aelita's voice said.

"And any chance you get." Jeremie's voice said.

All of us, minus Odd, started laughing. "Do you guys always have to team up on me?" he asked.

I shrugged a little. "You make it too easy." I murmured tiredly.

"Morning Allie." Aelita said.

I groaned; causing Odd to chuckle slightly from beside me. "Hush up Aelita; I'm trying to sleep here." I protested.

"Well you might want to stay awake a little longer, Allie." Jeremie said.

I groaned again, lifting my head. "Why?" I complained, hearing the door of the lunch room open then close.

"Because I have information on what happened on Lyoko during our last trip there." Jeremie said.

I perked up there. "Really?" I asked curiously. "What happened? Was it Xana?"

Jeremie sighed. "Let's wait until Yumi gets here." He said.

"Present." A voice said. We all turned our heads to see Yumi standing there before she moved to sit beside Ulrich. "So what happened?"

Jeremie pushed his glasses up his nose. "Well, you guys remember that if you touch the digital sea, you disappear forever?" he asked; the others nodded.

"Wait, what?" I interrupted. "Digital Sea? What's that?"

"The Digital Sea basically looks like water below the sectors." Aelita explained.

"Oh, okay. Continue then." I said, resting my head on my arms.

"Well that isn't the case with you, Allie." He said; I raised my eyebrow in confusion but he continued before I could say anything. "Being Xana's daughter has more positive effects than negative effects. Far more than we all realized."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, Xana can control electricity in our world while at the same time, controlling the ability to maneuver the sectors, create monsters, and, of course, activate and deactivate towers." Jeremie explained. "Not to mention possess people."

I raised my head up again and looked at him. "So, you're saying I'm capable of all of those things?" I asked.

"No. Not all of them." He said; I slumped a little. "But the abilities you possess are those similar to his; maybe even a little more advanced."

"Get to the point, Einstein." Odd said.

"Hush Odd." I said, not even looking at him. "Continue Jeremie. What are my abilities?"

Jeremie pushed up his glasses again before he continued. "Well, unlike the rest of us, you can last a little longer with any of Xana's attacks here on Earth. Did you notice, after you were electrocuted by Xana that you were able to move on your own faster than normal?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It was strange but I didn't have much time to think at the time. But Yumi didn't have to hold me long at all. Once she asked if I could walk, I was able to run within minutes."

Jeremie nodded. "That's because, even if you can't control electricity in our world, it's still in your veins. So, putting it basic words, the electricity that is in your body works with any electricity shot at you." He said.

I smiled. "Well, that's a pro." I said. "Even though, I still don't want to repeat it. It wasn't a lot of fun." I let out a small breath. "What else?"

"Last night, I was researching any abilities that you might have on Lyoko and I found something interesting." He said. "Like I said before, the Digital Sea doesn't have an effect on you because Xana isn't affected by the Digital Sea. Xana can move through the network." He continued. "But there is one difference between how you and Xana act with the Digital Sea. Xana can move through it, like you, without disappearing forever, but you can control the Digital Sea."

We were all silent for a moment. "What?" Everyone but Jeremie and I nearly screamed.

"Is that what happened on Lyoko?" I asked.

Jeremie nodded. "Yes, but only subconsciously. When you closed your eyes and tried to drift your mind somewhere else, something inside your mind triggered something to where the Digital Sea rose up around you, helping you to solid ground while also getting rid of the monster." He explained.

"That makes sense." I said. "I felt something lifting me up before I re-opened my eyes. Huh, creepy." I looked up to him. "Anything else."

Jeremie nodded. "One more thing." He said. "Xana can create monsters but he cannot control them. That's where you come in." My eyes were wide in shock and nervousness. "You can control monsters, but it takes a lot of energy and I have no idea on how you'd achieve that ability."

"" The sound of the bell sounded right when Jeremie finished.

"I can answer any of your questions later." Jeremie said; I nodded as we all stood up.

"Right." I grabbed my bag and started walking behind Jeremie, Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi.

"Hey, Allie!" Odd called from behind me.

I stopped and turned around to wait for him. "What's up, Odd?" I asked.

Odd opened his mouth, about to talk, but another voice that wasn't his sounded. "Harbor, Della Robbia; get to class before your late!" Jim called out sternly; I rolled my eyes slightly.

"Can we talk later? We don't need Gi Jim on our butts the whole way to class." I said.

Odd nodded. "Sure." He said with a large smile. "As long as you promise."

Laughing, I nodded. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said. "But can we get to class, now? The faster we get there the faster it's over."

"I'd like to debate with that." Odd complained as we started hoofing it towards the first class of the day, Mrs. Hertz.

When we got there, the bell signaling class to start had already rung. "I know you've been gone for a while Miss. Harbor, but please try to remember the rules here at Kadic." Mrs. Hertz said sternly.

I ducked my head in embarrassment. "Sorry, Mrs. Hertz." I said, blushing a little before quickly heading towards my seat. Ulrich looked at me with an amused expression, causing me to blush even further.

"And you, Mr. Della Robbia. Please stop trying to distract my good students." She contradicted.

"He's doing more than distracting." Ulrich called out, the whole class, minus Odd and I, started laughing again. I kicked the back of his leg, causing him to yelp in surprised. "Hey, that hurt."

"We weren't doing anything!" I growled.

"Sure." He said with a smile.

"What about you and Yumi? I saw you talking to each other this morning at breakfast." I asked, watching him blush.

"W-We're just friends." He stuttered.

"Yeah, sure." I said. "Don't think I've forgotten you staring at her the first time we met, Stern." He only blushed further as Odd came to his seat with a raised eyebrow. I only shook my head with a triumphant look on my face.

Once the class had settled down, Mrs. Hertz started on the lesson, which consisted of chemical properties before the lab we'd be conducting. According to her, we already had assigned partners.

Jeremie and Aelita were partners while Odd and I were partners as well. Poor Ulrich was paired with Sissi which caused Odd and I to start chuckling under our breath.

"Hush up, you two." He growled.

"What? Would you rather be paired with your Juliet, Romeo?" Odd asked; causing him to blush and me to chuckle more.

I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Think of it this way Ulrich, I'm stuck with Mr. I-sleep-during-class, so I will probably be doing most of the work." I said.

"Hey!" Odd complained. "You don't want to work with me?"

"Did I say that?" I asked.

"No," he mumbled. "But you implied it."

I rolled my eyes. "I guess you do have it worse." Ulrich said.

"I'm right here you know." Odd huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, Ulrich-dear!" Sissi yelled; Ulrich flinched.

"Well, see you later, good buddy!" Odd said quickly.

Ulrich looked at me desperately. "I hate to leave you in a time of need, Ulrich…but Odd and I have some work to do." I said quickly; starting backwards. "Good luck!"

I heard Ulrich grumbled behind me as I made my way towards the table Odd was at, his head down. _Of course he'd have his head down._ I thought in annoyance as I picked up the book and placed it back down with a semi-loud 'thud'.

"Huh? I wasn't sleeping!" Odd said quickly; sleep glittered in his eyes.

My arms were crossed and my glare was disapproving, but I just shook it off. "We're both tired, Odd, and trust me, I'd love to lay my head down too. But, I can't do this alone. So, can you at least help me set things up? Please?" I pleaded, a puppy dog face on my face.

He chuckled. "Well, since you put it that way…I'll help." He said.

I opened the book to the page directed on the book. "Okay, it says that we have to measure everything first." I read. Looking over to my left, I saw him pulling out a ruler towards the table. "I didn't mean it literally! Ugg." My head hit the table, or in this case, the book.

"You said everything." Odd defended himself.

"I was talking about the chemicals, Odd!" I argued. Odd just shrugged his shoulders with a grin on his face. "And Odd, do not, under any circumstances, measure the chemicals so they blow the school up."

Odd's smile disappeared and a frown. "You really are grumpy when you're tired." He murmured.

A grimace was his only answer. _This is going to be a long class period._ I thought to myself.


End file.
